world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072514-ThiagoAcenia
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 22:31 -- TA: ((current location?)) GT: (( her room )) TA: ((hmmmmmm okay)) TA: Thiago walks up to Acenias door and raps on the door thrice. GT: Acenia answers the door, opening it just a slight bit. "Hello?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Hello Acenia, are you busy?" TA: Thiago smiles sweetly. GT: "Not... particularly. Do you need some sort of help?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I have a quick question if you don't mind./It's about my... well... new apphendages." Thiago wiggles his fingers. GT: "I'm not good with SCIENCE." she scowls. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago smiles. "Actually that's not what I meant at all." TA: "I was wondering if your magic could.../apply to it in anyway, perhaps./A merger of the two knowleges, you see." GT: "I don't get it!" She opens the door a little wider, curious. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I don't know much, but I am interested." He smiles again. TA: "We could figure it out together, hm?" TA: "Magic was always so cool to me, but,/I never knew how to get into it." GT: "I've unfortunately spent a lot of my energy today..." She opens the door fully so hat he can see the floor covered in hotaru flowers and notes. You can faintly make out a bright pink lipstick circle with symbols underneath all that mess. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Oh my goodness, this looks fascinating." TA: Thiago looks at the display in wonderment. GT: "If I tell you what it is, will you tell me about those hints you were giving in the doctor's room?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I feel like we don't have a lot of time left." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "You knew about the game prior to your arrival here. You father said he had explained things to you. You may know more than us." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "They didn't tell me much, but I gather.../the game will actually transport us first./Since it's saving us, that can only mean/the apocolypse will be contained here./I'm not sure what can teleport buildings,/so don't take this game lightly, not one bit. GT: "I'm aware of most of this." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "You said you knew what was at stake?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago shrugs. "I'll inform you of as much as I learn./I'll talk to my father later today." Thiago nods. "The future of our race is at stake here." GT: "It's incredibly important to share all information with at least someone you trust. I feel like we won't have a good chance of winning if we don't cooperate." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I intend to tell everyone, trust me." Thiago looks worriedly serious. GT: She nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Okay, so what I was trying to do was contact 'Scarlet' since she seems to be some otherworldly creature that has been informing all the adults of game details. I want to be able to ask questions as well." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Unfortunately I didn't really get what I was after and made a big mess." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago pulls out a chair and sits on the edge of the chair, listening intently. "What happened, Acenia, it's okay." GT: "I know. I just have to believe harder next time!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "It'll probably work out better." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago smiles. TA: "Maybe, but you must be careful I think." TA: "We don't know what she is capable of." GT: "Anyway, why do you think magic can help your new limbs?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I don't know can you... enchant things, perhaps?" GT: "I haven't tried lately." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I figured it might be worth a shot, hm?/We could make something really cool, I think./Plus, I'd really like to learn, if you'd teach." TA: Thiago backs off a bit. TA: "I wouldn't want to impose however." GT: "I think maybe Miloko would be better for that though! I mean, I do parlor tricks compared to her elaborate rituals. She could probably get some Trolltec Deity to bless your mechanics and you'll have some kind of God in the Shell thing happening." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I don't want to involve others lives, though./I think killing someone to enchant is..." TA: Thiago looks hesitant. GT: "Loss is always necessary to gain." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Whether ingredients or power. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Perhaps, but there's only twenty of us!" GT: "Yeah, but think about it! If the world is ending, That's a lot of sacrifice that we can't avoid. Why not harness it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Now there's an idea... send out the drones..." TA: Thiago puts a hand to his chin, leans back, and crosses his legs. TA: "I hadn't thought of it that way before." GT: Acenia shrugs and starts cleaning up the papers and blooms from the ground. She captachalogues them all after sorting them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Do you... want some help?" GT: "No, please!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "These are my things." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago nods. "I can respect that." TA: He tries to get a read on Acenia. TA: "You seem busy. Have you made... plans, perhaps." Thiago bounces his eyebrows. "With a certain special troll mayhaps? Hmm?" He smiles a bit to himself. GT: "That's a fair assumption to make. And you'd be right." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Well, I'll let you get ready then." Thiago stands up. "Unless..." Thiago turns a bit. "I'm not so bad with fashion. I could help?" GT: "Oh, no, it's fine. I..." She blushes. She's still actually wearing the change of clothes that he gaver to her. "He said these looked good. So... I'm just... gonna keep them on." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He chuckles good naturedly. "Okay, I'll leave you to it. Remember,/offer stands whenever you need some help." GT: "Thank you!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He smiles and exits the room.